Steven Universe House, MD Crossover Challenge
by iamgoku
Summary: After the arrival of a new, but strangely familiar patient, Dr Chi Park has begun experiencing memories and visions of a life she has long since forgotten, where she was one half of the Gem fusion Garnet, can she and Sapphire find the other Gems and find a way back to their Earth in time to stop the Diamonds, or will the be trapped forever on an Earth not their own.


Hello everyone

First of all I'd like to say that this is a crossover **CHALLENGE** meaning I am posting this **idea** here, but don't expect an update on this, as it is here for others who may be interested in the story and writing it.

This is not to say I may not someday write this idea, but at the moment I am too busy with other fics and stories, as well as real life issues to write it now.

This is a challenge for a Steven Universe crossover with the show House M.D., the first of it's kind.

The story was born from the fact that Charlyne Yi, who is the voice actress for Ruby on Steven Universe ( including all the other Ruby's) portrayed Dr Chi Park on House's 8th and final season ( which is my personal favorite season). I've had this idea floating around in my head for about a year and a half now, and wanted to post this challenge to get it out there in the world, for anyone who may be interested in writing it.

 **Basic plot of the challenge:**

The Gems and Steven have been fighting a second Gem war on Earth, following which The Diamonds, not willing to admit defeat, use a powerful weapon which ends up shattering all Gem life in it's path, as well as Human's who are caught in it's way.

OR at least that's what they thought it would do. It turns out the device instead caused the Gems and humans to be sent to a parallel world, which is the Earth seen in House M.D. And are reincarnated, in a sense, in human bodies, each growing up and being born at different points.

Now the story would start, following the POV, of Dr Park, who is in fact Ruby reborn.

It can be your choice whether the fic begins during season 8, or post season 8. Personally I'd start it post season 8 for conveniency reasons.

Dr Park receives a new Patient, a young woman around her age, named Stephanie Robertson, who is in fact the human Sappire. For appearance, I would make her african american, though you can change that if you wish.

Around this time Dr Park would begin having strange dreams and visions, while treating Stephanie, the two growing closer, though it wouldn't be until Stephanie's departure from the hospital, would Dr Park suddenly remember her true self, and at the same time, so would Stephanie.

You are free to come up with a way for this to happen, by all means. The two then quickly run to one another, having remember their true selves, and soon after, begin planning on going across country and finding the other Gems and their friends. Now being able to 'sense' the general direction of the others, through a connection, and all the while trying to figure out a way home to their world, and how they will stop the Diamonds.

Now you can choose whether or not to include fusion, personally I was going to have them still be able to form Garnet, as after their memories unlocked they may have some of their Gem abilities. But that is up to you.

Gems that would appear in human form would be:

Pearl

Amethyst

Peridot

Lapis

And Steven and Greg would be there too ( Steven would still be the same age, 14 roughly, as the weapon displaced them through space and time, so despite Ruby having grown into a young woman over the course of her life, steven would have been 'born' later on)

Optionally, you could also have Connie and her parents be caught up in the weapon's blast too ( Dr Maheswaran would definitly fit in somehow, given the shows context) and Sadie and Lars if you wish.

As long as you have the above Gems, and Steven and Greg, you are more than welcome to add any other human character, or even other Gems ( like Jasper, or newer Gems, or the other Rubies, etc etc ) to your liking.

The basic plot following Sapphire and Ruby's awakening, as said above, would be travelling across country trying to reunite them with their friends and awaken their memories of their Gem/real self, in order to find a way back to their Earth. ( remember the weapons effects, if you write them returning, you could do so with them only being gone minutes, or so after they dissapeared, as it warped space time)

Whatever else you wish to add can be added onto the plot to expand it in any ways you wish, as long as the above basic plot line is worked in.

If you wish to take up this challenge, please PM me and let me know, I'd love to read it your interpretation of it. And you can PM me if you have any questions.


End file.
